russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy's Romance
Sandy's Romance is a Philippine teen drama anthology series produced by Viva Television broadcast every Sunday after It's Partytime on IBC. It is the follow-up to defunct teen drama antholgoy Sandy's Boyfriend. The first-ever television teen romantic drama anthology in the Philippines made by Viva Television on IBC to be broadcasted in standard definition and high definition, starring Nadine Lustre in her first leading role Sandy Salvador for the host of narrator and acted the skills. Currently, it became the longest-running teen drama anthology on Philippine television and in Asia through letter sending. The teen drama anthology series also made Nadine Lustre is now have the box office princess. Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. According to MTRCB, The series is rated Strong Parental Guidance or Rated SPG (which in this case strong themes (T) and sexual content (S)), the different on that the teen drama anthology series. Music theme The opening theme for the show is Michael Wright's cover of The Greatest Gift of All composed by Vehnee Saturno and performed by Nadine Lustrre as background music while Lustre plays the role as Sandy Salvador will served her host, narrator and acted with Nadine, and her final advice to the letter-sender. Production The show confirmed that it would be into a television drama anthology to be directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, who is also director the top-rating daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which top-billed by the love team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Lustre will be co-starred by different IBC actors, including Robi Domingo, AJ Muhlach, Jason Abalos, Jake Cuenca and Mario Maurer will be Nadine's leading men. It is under the prouction of Viva Family Entertainment producing teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend managed by Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. that projects in produced by Viva Television for IBC that include the top-rating hit dramas are Before I Fall in Love, Noli Me Tangere, Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay, To Love Again and Safe In The Arms Of Love, the horror suspense-thriller series Tumbok Revolution, the top-rating comedies Petra's Panniest, Whattaboys Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Goin' Bukol Pwede and the longest-running comedy gag show Happy TODAS, the trend-setting of popular, top-rating, award-winning and longest-running hit game shows are Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link and the huge hit of top-rating and award-winning reality talent search show Born to be a Superstar. Sypnosis On true-to-life romance stories sent through letters concept that originated in true-to-life experiences that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail, the letter-senders, who get advice from Nadine at the end of the show. Nadine Lustre delivered the narration and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode. List of episodes 'Season 1' Production and development After the Kapinoy Network has relaunched the exclusive behind-the-scenes channels such as My Bayang Momay, To Love Again, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Tumbok Revolution, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Whattaboys, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Happy TODAS and Born to be a Superstar on IBC, Sandy's Boyfriend also aired it's exclusive interviews of the love-team AJ and Nadine along with the cast and crew. Reception 'Ratings' The teen drama anthology's pilot episode garnered a 13.6% household rating (total Philippines = urban and rural households), considerably high for a Sudnay teen romantic drama anthology series and dominated its competitor GMA's Teen Gen which got 10.7% and ABS-CBN's Luv U with only 10.0% according to data released by Kantar Media. Meanwhile, Sandy's Romance's ratings became a huge hit proved that it is the #1 teen drama anthology on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural households) ratings. The No.1 trending topic worldwide on micro-blogging site Twitter. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partner with Sari-Sari Kapinoy and Toy Kingdom as Sandy's Romance Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Awards and recognitions 'International Emmy Awards' * 2013 International Emmy Awards (Bet Episode Sandy Loves You and My Sandy, My GIrl) - Won See also * IBC revamps its weekend shows * IBC strengthens weekend programming * Kapinoy weekend block revamp offers viewers options * Winx Club is one of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers * IBC-13 Airs Their Primetime Koreanovela Glory Jane * Sandy's Boyfriend * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Sandy's Romance on Facebook * Sandy's Romance on Twitter Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine anthology television series